


Mountain Top

by nitohkousuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: For the 2018 Naruto Secret SantaFor canislupusarctos100Madara and Hashirama talk on the top of the Hokage Mountain as Hashirama avoids his paperwork





	Mountain Top

The door to the Hokage tower closes behind him. It closes normally. He most certainly did not slam the door shut after telling Tobirama where he could shove the stack of paperwork that is supposed to be done by the village idiot they'd given the title to Hokage to. Hashirama is no where to be found and there is an alarming amount of paperwork that needs to be done before the new year. The cold seems to just raise tensions between Tobirama and him this time of year. Partially, he thinks, because he can't stand being cold and will bundle himself and waste chakra to avoid it. Also partially, because Tobirama is is susectible to colds and refuses to rest regardless of Hashirama's wishes.

 

Maybe Hashirama is avoiding them because of their bickering...

 

He better not be. Madara has no interest being abandoned to do paperwork and play nice with the younger Senju.

 

So, Madara is going to find the fool. Even if it means hunting the grounds in the freezing cold. It's fine. Madara can use at least 5 layers, his hair, and his entire chakra supply if he has to to stay warm.

 

It's still not enough. It's freezing and he can feel the parts of his face that aren't cover turn the slightest shade of red, chakra or no chakra.

 

Maybe Madara should have asked Tobirama to use his sensor ability to find Hashirama. It would be faster. It would also require Madara to ask Tobirama for help. He'd rather die.

 

So it takes Madara an entire hour to find him. He's cold. He's cranky. Staying warm takes more chakra than he'd like to admit. So he's perhaps a little drained.

 

Hashirama is sitting in nothing but his regular clothes. No layers. No anything. Just sitting on the Hokage mountain, as if it isn't the coldest day in this spirit forsaken season. Madara can feel his blood boil that this stupid tree of a man is completely immune to the cold. In fact, he's certain the man is his own heater. Hashirama has always seemed like a furnace. The kind of person who would be nice to snuggle up to on a cold day.

 

Not. That. Madara would. Ever. Lower himself. To. To. SNUGGLE. With Hashirama? Of All. People. The sheer thought. Is.

 

“Madara! Did you sneak out of the tower too? Tobira is being so frustrating, and the weather is soo nice right now? Come sit down next to me!” Hashrama pats the ground with the most infuriating smile Madara has seen in his whole life. In fact, it's so infuriating that Madara can feel his ears grow red by sheer anger alone. Anger. Yep. That's what it is.

 

Madara sits next to him. Mainly because the man is a furace. Their legs touching is enough for Hashirama's ridiculous heat to warm him up. He opens his mouth to lecture him on the fact that it is so cold he can see his breath. In fact, his breath practically condenses into snow. If he gets sick, Madara will not feel bad, and most certainly will not do any more of his stupid paperwork he's been avoiding. However, he's interrupted.

 

“It's so beautiful, isn't it Madara?” There's a fondness in his voice that makes his everything twist. “Our village? I can't believe we did it.” His cheeks grow warm when Hashirama says our, and Madara huffs and loks to the side too embarassed to want to comment on the sentence after. “ Not that I didn't think we could. I knew it of course!!” Hashirama nearly stands up, but goes to wave his hands around like the idiot he is. “It's more than I could imagine! Izuna and Tobira have been training together. With no death threats! The went a whole day without Izuna guil tripped Tobira for well you know. And Tobira was even planning out a technique he wanted to show Izuna. There are kids training together. Uchiha. Senju. Uzumaki. And more! Kids growing up not having to wonder if all their siblings will die before they even hit puberty.” Hashirama has practically brough himself to tears at this point.

 

Madara heart feels full and heavy in his chest. It's not a bad feeling either. It's feels...right? But also, it's more than he knows what to do with. It's more than he understands.

 

“Just. Our village? Our Village is so good. Madara. Without you, we wouldn't be here. I want you to know that. I couldn't have done any of this without out.” The look Hashirama is giving him is...too much. His whole body feels like it's on fire.

 

“This is what we wanted right? We got it. And we're gonna protect it. And. Please. Stop. Crying. Stop looking at me like that. Just. Stop being so...!” Madara elbows him a little, turning to the side, and tries to hide his face in his scarf. His face is red because of the cold. Just the cold. Nothing else.

 

“This is all I ever wanted.” Hashirama grabs his hands. He holds them like they're the most precious thing to him. Madara can feel his heart beat. “This village. You by my side. You know that even though I'm Hokage, you have equal power. You know that right? Right? You're my second in command.” Madara can't breath. “Don't uh. Tell Tobira. It's true though. You and me. This is our village to lead. Our village to protect.”

 

Hashirama's smile is blinding. His tone of voice is full of so much wonder and love and loyalty and a thousand things that make him feel like there's no way this man is real. But he is. He's very real. The light from the end of the day lights and shadows the sides of his face. His stupid smile illuminated by reds and pinks and purples. It fills him with.....hope? Happiness? Contentment?

 

Because he's happy. He's happy. This is what he's wanted. All he's ever wanted and-

 

Ah. So this is Love.

 

Madara Loves Hashirama.

 

How long? How long had he...? Longer than he could put words too. That's sure. After all, the day he activated the Sharingan...wasn't that because he felt as if he had lost Hashirama for ever? The day he nearly lost Izuna, and Hashirama had healed him regardless of the protests from both sides. There are a thousand other moments that Madara can look back on and realize.

 

He's loved this idiot for a very long time.

 

“Maaaadddaaarraaa” Hashirama whines, cupping his face with his far too warm hands to have been sitting out here for hours. Oh, he had spaced. Hashirama had been talking hadn't he?

 

Perhaps, he could give some kind of excuse that the cold messed with his thinking. Or it was clan politics or-

 

“Hashirama. I love you.” Madara blurts out because his brain to mouth filter apparently never works when he wants it to.

 

Hashirama's eyes go wide, and Madara curses his very existence. He's ruined everything so fast.

 

“I. You can ignore that if you want. I'm just being-”

 

And Hashirama smashes his mouth against his, and his heart flutters hard in his chest. His hands move to full Hashirama closer, and the other buries his hands in his hair. The kiss is desperate and sloppy and full of unresolved feelings from the past ten or so years. Teeth against teeth. Tongue against tongue. And finally, they pull away. Madara whines at the loss of hear but won't admit that he did so.

 

“I love you more than there are words to describe, Madara.” Hashirama mumbles into the mess that is Madara's hair.

 

This is all he's ever wanted.

 


End file.
